Leave Me Be
by AlastairLove
Summary: Sir Integra is dead, Seras freed by force and Alucard has vanished. Seras lives 27 years alone, still residing in her Hellsing home, when someone catches her scent and tries to take her for himself... What happens when the missing Alucard catches wind of this? AxS or OC x S Idk yet. We'll find out together! Rated T now M later. Lemons to come question is.. who will they be with!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"The time of death is 11:37 am, on this the 5th of November. Sir Integra Fairbanks Wingate Hellsing may her soul rest in peace." The father made a cross sign over her lifeless body and bowed his head. Walter had passed ten years prior so all that was left beside her on her death bed, was a now free Alucard and his blood-tear stained fledgling Seras. Seras looking so pathetic at the human's bedside, simply enraged Alucard to no end.

"Policegirl." He growled and motioned for her to follow him. He phased through the floor, down to the depths of the manor, down to his chambers. He was tired of her attachments, tired of feeling what she is feeling due to their connection and he was going to end it. And end it he shall, now that he had no worries of her being killed. Maybe then she'll learn. He soon took a seat on his throne and threw his leg over the side. He waited for a few seconds before summoning the poor girl to his side, his patients thin.

"Eeep." Seras cried out, landing on his lap.

"Police girl... I am displeased.." He growled. He looked down at her curvy form, his hands slowly rising to her hips. His anger slowly being replaced by lust. Oh how he wanted her body, it was a shame the fates made such a curvy woman so innocent. Catching himself quickly he reached up and grabbed her hair, roughly pulling her to his chest.

"You have learned nothing it seems.. you disgrace me."

"M...master? H..how did I-" Seras began, her body trembling and tears still pouring from her eyes. She had grown attatched to the woman and now a major part of her life had just died. To her it seemed only natural to cry.

"Shut up!" He yelled. He watched as the tears streamed down her face. Lifting one hand he slapped her, while his other held her waist. The sound echoed the walls and soon another sound replaced the echo. A louder pained sob.

"I said shut up!" He barked again and raised his hand to slap her again when she pushed herself from his form, landing a few feet away from him and his throne. She looked at him, eyes flashing deep red with anger. She really didn't know what caused his reaction to her but it wasn't welcomed. She stood tall and shot him a glare, but only a few seconds into the glare he vanished right before her eyes.

"Ma-" A bloody arm was forced into her face, the arm covered in fresh blood. She gasped only to have to bloody arm shoved into her mouth as she was forced to drink from the arm. It burned.

"I have no use for such a pathetic vampiress.. you are free." With that being said the arm and his very being vanished from her senses. She was Free, free and alone.


	2. Chapter One 26 Years Later

~Chapter 1~

26 Years Later - Seras POV -

Seras was going about her night to night activities. She had checked the cells on the base floor, she checked the fridge to see how much fresh blood she had left and she was in the process of checking the grounds when she stopped and fell back onto the grass. Her blond hair fanning out around her head. It was longer now then it was when Integra died. She sighed and pushed that though from her mind, bringing her attention to the moon over head. The moon was waning but the side cast was simply beautiful.

Moonlight always made her feel at ease, no matter how full it was. The moment she felt the light hit her skin she knew it was going to be a good night. She looked the sky over time and time again, losing herself in the cosmos. The location where the Hellsing Manor resided previded her with the perfect skyscape, the perfect view of the stars above. Sadly it also made her feel even more alone. Sadly it made it painful. Once again she sighed and rose to her feet.

'It would be a good night to get out and maybe go to a club or two... get some warm blood in my system.' She thought to herself. Seras reached down and brushed off her jeans, she had disregarded her Hellsing garb about 21 year before. She looked down from atop the hill she was, down to her Hellsing home. She had indeed given up most of her past with Hellsing, but the manor, the manor was her home and she was her only hope for survival. Or so she told herself.

'Nothing out of the normal... I suppose I will go out.' She smiled softly creating a dark portal by her side and walked into it to her room. She needed to get out, she just needed to be away from the manor for a few hours, and she knew the perfect place to do so. De Morte a club owned and run by bloodsuckers. A place where she really didn't have to hide, a place where she could make a lasting friend or two. This would be her first time actually going, but she was looking forward to it.

-Alucard POV-

-During HIS Night On The same Date-

Romania, how fitting for the No-Life-King to return. 28 years ago he had contacted one of his following, telling him to begin the second phase of reconstruction. His home was to be ready when he returned, he would not sleep in a peasants dwelling. Once he was freed due to his masters death and his freeing of his fledgling, he set out to his homeland, ready to resume his place as the King of all bloodsuckers. When he did finally arrive he was welcomed back, but to become the king once more, he would have a long long journey.

As he sat upon his throne, leg thrown over the side and a frown glistening upon his regal face. Happiness and pleasure were things he rarely felt any more. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt pleasure from a kill or sheer bliss from the feeling of warm blood down his throat. No, something felt wrong, something was missing, and it was something he was determind to find. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, waiting for the nightly report from patrol and the servants conserning the blood-dolls.

"S..sire..." Someone finally spoke. Opening one eye and shooting a glare their direction he motioned for them to continue.

"There is no threats from any where... sire.. Everything is as safe as always..." A man named Zelkos spoke. (In romanian of course but I can't type it and well its pointless in a fic ^^) Alucard nodded and closed his eye again, accepting his answer. Tonight was going to be a dull and lifeless as every other night. He sighed and began to think back to a young blond he used to know, but believed to be dead now.

**A/n: Sorry darlings for the short chapter! I am trying to get chapters written for my HP fics. Having issues at home still but I am trying! Hope this was a good chapter for you darlings!**

**Thank you to :**

**DeathFrown - Yea I thought it was a good kick off ^^**

**Dynamosaurus Rex- We shall find out together! I want it to be but I am finding this story out with you! I don't like following outlines they annoy me ^^**

**Ayelen Rock- Alucard is gross, but he is a very dominate Vampire... He made it so she had no time to react**

**PinkTypeWritter- First Off love the name ^^ Secondly thank you. I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Without you guys I wouldn't even try to keep it going! Your reviews make me feel wonderful!**


	3. Chapter Two De Morte

~Chapter 2~

De Morte

-Seras PoV-

Seras was dressed in a red, black and white plaid punk-like skirt, her top was a simple long sleeved turtle neck with a long skull and bones necklace. Overall she was proud of her choice in clothing, after all she still looked very young and young people still wore this type of clothing, not that that matterd where she was going. She stood in front of a reflecting screen obessing over a few hairs here and there, before standing tall and nodding her head once proudly.

'Damn I look good!' She let out a childish giggle. Seras was still very much the same girl she was before she was made to choose between death and immortality. An immortality she thought she was to spend at the side of her former master, a man she had foolishly followed blindly and fell in love with, a man who threw her aside and vanished. Her face fell, it never failed her thoughts would bounce back to him at least twice a day if not more.

'Stupid, stupid thoughts!' She screamed internally. She shook her head of the thoughts and bounced up. 'No time for that! I am going to have fun!' She glared to the wall which let to her master's former room. 'You hear me? I am going to have fun!' Seras looked back at her coffin bed, located her purse (which had empty flasks for gathering fresh blood) and phased through the floor to the main above. She determind to get out for the night.

The night was young and she had the best way to travel and the quickest. Portals! Oh how she loved them. Too bad she had to learn how to use then during a rough patch. 3 years after her master freed her she had tried to fall from a cliff, her body reacted and transported her to her coffin, via a portal. To say she was shocked would be a grave understatement, after which she refused to leave for weeks on end.

Seras sighed again these thoughts and random memories where getting out of hand and she needed to control them or be forever lost in her own mind. She giggled again and waved her hand, shadows began to grow and draken in the circle before her. She cocked her head and waved her hand once more before the thing finally became fully black and allowed her entry. 'Bout damn time..' She thought gruffly and stepped thru, bag in hand.

-Alucards PoV-

Alucard sighed his head still resting along the arm rest of his throne, his thougts drifting back to Seras. He was begining to make a habit of himself with her memory and the memory of the place he refused to return to. Hellsing Manor, what a hell hole, what a joke, yet he was actualy afraid to return to that place. The scents of his former master, the memories of scaring Integra, everything about the manor now kind of scared him. Alucard snorted and threw his legs back to the floor and sat up tall.

"Zelkos... Come." He called into what appeared to be an empty room. He needed to know something, he needed to see if she was still there. 'The fool wouldn't leave, shes still to human to let go...' He smirked.

"Yes Milord?" A deeply smooth voice called back and a long haired young man appeared, his head bent and hand on his heart. He was dressed in modern street clothing, but still managed to look respectable.

"I have something I need you to do for me... I trust only you.. to do it." A sly smile crossed his lips. Yes, this will work and she would never know it was him who was actually watching.

"Sire?" Zelkos sounded slightly nervous as Alucard explained his plan.

-Seras PoV- Seras stepped from her portal and smiled. Around her was a large luxurious red room, candles burning in corners, quiet music playing, and oh, the smell. Everything screamed high class, everything screamed vampire. Her smile widened, till she looked back down to what she chose. 'This won't do...' She closed her eyes with a sigh and created another portal. Just as she was about to step through it a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her against a hard body.

"Now, now little vampiress... you can't leave just as ya get here! Thats just not fair to me, now is it? Darlin?" A dark smooth drawl whispered into her ear. Seras' portal snapped shut as another arm wrapped around her waist.

"Who-" She was spun around and was now facing a tall, brilliantly green eyes vampire. His features were soft, yet oddly dangerous, his hair blond and reminded her that the sun existed. Seras simply stared at the man who had captured her, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"You ok, Darlin? I didn't mean to startle ya." He smiled and she swooned. His smile was dazzling.

"Um.. N..no.. I am.. I am ok.." She felt a very human reaction cross her face and felt it warm. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed slightly.

"I hope-" He looked at her hand and smiled. "I hope so..."


	4. Chapter Three False Freedom

~Chapter 3~

False Freedom

Seras remained as still as a statue, she knew there was something about the one who held her. She could feel the power coming off him in waves. It scared her, it interested her, it excited her. She stared up at the man, his shiningly striking green eyes looking back at her with a gentle expression. An expression she hadn't seen in such a long time. A blush soon covered her once delicatly pale skin, and she tried to look away, but found herself drawn to the man. "

Aww... I didn't mean to embarrass you, darlin." He whispered with an amused tone and loosened his grip on her waist. "I just couldn't see such a gem get away from me..." He took in a deep breath. The dark musky underlying scent filling his senses. He knew that scent, he knew it better then most. Seras noticed a change in his being, a change that caught her off guard. "And your scent... Oh my darlin.. You can't be _his_ can you?" His tone suddenly became very serious, releasing her he took a step back. Seras became confused and looked back at the man.

"M...may I ask who you are? And who is it you think I belong to?" She asked cocking her head to one side and bringing her brows together. One minute he was all over her, the next he was serious and eyeing her like she was a new breed of animal. She felt the warmth leave her face and began to ready herself for an attack. She wasn't going to take any chances, she knew better then to leave anything up to fate when _he_ was meantioned. Seras twirled her fingers into a fist at her side and released a long, slow breath.

"Relax, child. I won't attack you. That would be rather foolish of me wouldn't it? Seeing as you carry _his_ scent." His voice dropped even lower and he kept his ground. She kept her fist clenched at her side. She couldn't believe it, the first night is 26 years that she leaves home, she gets reminded of him. Her anger flared.

"[He] has nothing to do with me. [He] could care less about me and has made that painfully opparent." She looked away. "Either way.. green eyed man. It is none of your concern."

"Actually it is indeed. You see, darlin', I have known him since he was known by a different name." He finally took a step closer to her, his face still carrying a serious expression. "Now.. that you have confermed my suspicions and laid many others to rest. Won't you join me for the night?" He offered his hand to her. Seras stared at him, still ready for an attack. "I am sorry, darlin'. My name is Craven Marco. I mean you no harm." The gentle look in his eye didn't return but his voice became soft and he relaxed his body. She took note of his forced calm, but took his hand.

"Seras... Victoria... Its a pleasure. Now please can you kindly explain, how you know.._him_?" Craven gripped her hand and turned from her. His glanced back, but began leading her deeper into the club. She looked at the other people as she was lead deeper, she watched as many exchanged whispers and gave them strange expressions. Something was strange here, very strange indeed and she had a feeling it wasn't just coincidence.

-Zelkos PoV-

The plane smelled like humans and oil, the whistling sound was terrible and his anger was rising. He hated leaving his King's side, but he hated flying more then anything. To him, no woman was worth this, not even his own mate. He shook his head. 26 years free and the King suddenly asks him to go to London, to the place of his King's enslavement. And for what? A stupid little girl his King had freed. Zelkos crossed his arms over his chest and looked out at the night sky.

The stars are beautiful tonight, he thought as he looked out the round window. Zelkos was nothing if not an admirer of beautiful things, even his annoyance couldn't trump that part of him. Even the clothing he wore was beautiful. Imported slik that made his pale skin look so delicate, so flawless. Suddenly his bad mood disappeared and a smile graced his lips.

-Cravens PoV-

'This girl is foolish. Does she not know the sway her scent carries? Did he not tell her?' Craven questioned as he led the naive girl to his suite. At first when he saw her he thought she was simply a mindless beauty til he saw her create a portal, and not just a simple little portal either. He was amazed as this little thing created a long distance portal. A skill only a handful of highly ranked vampires could do. He was excited to come across such a little jewel, that is til he caught her scent, then it all made sense.

"I will explain once we arrive in a private room. Which we will be arriving at in seconds." He glanced back at her once again. 'She seems a bit to innocent to have spent any time with him. How... strange.' He mused. He wanted to know more about this girl, he wanted to know her story and he was begining to desire her.

"Um.. Craven?" Her sweet voice asked quietly.

"Yes... Seras?" He loved how her name felt on his tongue.

"How is it you know... my master.. ex-master?" She asked again.

"I told you I will explain once we get-" He threw open a door and pulled her inside. "To some where private." He pushed her down onto a deep red couch. He watched as her expressions changed from curious to slightly guarded.

"Firstly, would you like some Rosenberg Wine? Its 1872." He asked holding a crystal glass up.

"Umm..s..sure."


	5. Chapter Four Ever Watching Eyes

~Chapter 4~

Ever Watching Eyes

Craven watched Seras take a slow sip of the wine, the glass catching slight light making a little glimmer shine upon her little nose. He watched as she still took in air, a habit few vampires ever broke themselves of any way. He smiled and swirled the red liquid in his glass before setting it back on the table.

"Well, child. You wanted to know how I know of your sire.. Are you sure you want to know?" He let out a slight huff. "I mean it could ruin your view-"

"I have no good view of that... monster.. any more." She interrupted, downing the rest of the glass.

"Then I shall continue." He shot her a soft glare. 'What have you done you foolish man?' He wondered. "I know your sire from the days before Hellsing ever found his castle. I know him from just before his impaling days." He let out a seductive yet deeply swoon inducing sound. "Those were the days. The screams filled the night and into the early morning, but oh my favorite part was the silence that fell with the morning dew. I was the one who showed him how to deal his name sake..." He chuckled as her expression changed.

"Thats just.. horrible. You are both monsters!" She tried to stand but found herself unable to move. She looked at Craven from across the room, her mouth moving but no words come out.

"What the matter Darlin'? Can't move?" Craven chuckled. His expression became dark, his eyes cold and his movements reminded on of a lion walking up to his lioness' prey. He knew he had her, he knew she was now easy prey, or so he thought he knew. The wine was as one would have gathered by now, spiked with a special drug, one that only worked well on the blood in a vampires system. The drug was one he created himself just for the purpose of taking what he wanted when he wanted, but for this little instance he would wait. He had other plans for the paralyzed woman in his grasp.

Seras shot him a dirty look and tried to move again, but found only her voice was present. "Please just let me go... I have no interest in my old master OR his past..." She pressed, her mind racing. 'Are all males like this?!' She asked herself angrily. Her deep blue eyes watched as Craven suddenly appeared in front of her. His dark hair falling off his shoulders as he leaned over reminded her of him, thats when it hit her. "You are related to him aren't you?!" Blue meet green in a shocked yet interested meeting.

"You are befitting of a very strong life.. a strong life indeed." Craven placed his hands on either side of her waist, his face dangerously close to hers. His green orbs stared into hers for a few seconds before they trailed down her face, stopping on her lips and returning their venture down her pale skin. "You are quite a beauty.." He trailed off before a sudden movement on his part brought her lips to his.

-Alucard And Zelkos-

The No-Life King suddenly shot up on his chair and brought his hand to his now tingling lips. It was a feeling he, himself, did not enjoy, but quickly found it's source. 'So... my little police girl is alive..But why am I now feeling.. something.. A kiss no less...' He mused still touching his lips. He rose to his feet quickly and an air of malice seemed to waft from the tall King. Servants and the courts-men all scrambled to get out of the man's way, least they became the object of his sudden mood change. Non could figure out what exactly was coming from their King besides the malice but they knew there was something there non had seem before.

"Prepare the guest wing.. And an extra room beside mine..." He stepped from the high stair his throne was set upon. "And prepare my coffin for travel... I am heading to England." He stated proudly with a smirk. He would find why he had felt nothing from her in nearly three decades and find why her lips tingled. He would ahve his answers. 'Zelkos... State your location.' He demanded to his servant, via his mind link, a link that he had with all his servants.

'Oh.. Sire.. I have just landed.' Zelkos responded simply. He had indeed just landed as stated and was currently speaking with one of the pilots about getting him and his coffin out and to a proper location.

'Good. I shall be joining you.. shortly.' Alucard responded and went back to doing what needed to be done. He had a few things to find for his little fledgeling and he wasn't going to let her turn down his little 'gifts'. Suddenly it dawned on him, the only reason her lips would be tingling would be if she was kissed. He stopped all movements as his anger rose. 'I am on my way NOW' He growled and rushed out his door, forgetting he could teleport or open a portal in his rage. No one touches what was his, even if he threw said thing away.

-Craven And Seras-

Seras' face began to warm, she could feel the heat rising up painting her face red. "Wh..why.. did...?!" She started before he pressed his mouth to her again, this time harder and with much more force then before. After a few minutes he finally pulled back. Craven looked into her startled eyes. Taking a step back he then licked his lips, a wide smirk following suit.

"That foolish, foolish King..." He brought his hand to his lips, licking his claws, watching her like a predator watches it's prey. "I have changed my standing on this subject..." He stated. "I think I will take you for my own, my dear. I can offer so much more... affection then he ever cou-"

"I told you! I hate him! And I am beginning to hate you as well!" She shouted, her body still numb and unmoving. "Damn it... " She let out an angered growl and her eyes began to deepen in the crimson color.

"Oh, seems I have upset my intended." He mocked and leaned back in. His hot breath hitting her in the face. "But I am afraid my love.. We need to take our little..." He smirked. "Date else where." Craven pushed his arms under hers and lifted her with ease. "Shall we take this home, darling?"

"You are terribly arrogant aren't you?" She spat.


	6. Chapter Five Home never Home

~Chapter 5~

Home Never Home

-Alucard-

The day had come and a very pissed off no-life King was forced to retire for the day. Yes, he could have traveled during the day. Yes, he could have arrived sooner, but he needed to be at full power to show whoever had kissed her just who deserved her. Even after all these years he still felt that she was _his_, even after him forcefully freeing her. As he climbed into his coffin he shot Zelkos one last Order. '_Trail her as long as you can... no matter where she goes.'_ With that being said he waved at his servant who pushed the lid over him. No response was heard from Zelkos.

-Seras and Craven-

Seras glared at the man as she was hoisted over his shoulder and into a waiting portal. Suddenly it hit her, she could talk and she still could think! Did this fool really think her that weak? That helpless? Sure most vampiress' could do little to none of what she could, so she doubted her knew she even could do it.

"It is not arrogance love.. it is truthful knowledge." His smooth voice drawled. His every movement was careful and graceful, everything showed just how long he'd be alive. Seras sighed and closed her eyes, she had summoned one shadow to her side and quickly willed it to stand off to the side, unseen.

"All I see is your arrogance..." She mumbled her red eyes looking down. She felt the cool breeze inside the portal before a dark candle lit area came into her line of sight. She lifted her gaze to the room they had just walked into.

On the southern wall was a beautiful hand carved fire place, the base was hand lain river rock. The floors seemed to be cherry stained oak that was polished to perfection. The room had several old Victorian era couches that looked very uncomfortable, but the crimson on them reminded her of blood. 'How fitting' She mused. The rest of the furniture in the room matched perfectly.

"Geez.. Drake really did a number on how you see men didn't he?" Craven commented with a light hearted chuckle. He was in good spirits and was planning on having fun with this new game of his. He had a feeling Alucard didn't completely rid himself of the link. After all he had one other childe before her. The fool had gotten himself into trouble and Alucard helped him on more then one occasion. And that was after the kid was freed.

Seras felt the numbness in her shoulders and hip suddenly disappear. At first she was at a loss but then she decided to test the waters and move a bit. Much to her glee and Craven's displeasure she managed to swing her leg around and hit him in the face. "Holy shit!" Seras yelled happily and continued her wiggles trying to dislodge herself from his grasp.

"Stop fucking moving! Goddamn it!" Craven yelled and threw her against the wall. He was on her in seconds flat, pinning the girl where she landed. He loomed over her with a glare. "I realize whose blood you have in your veins, but that still explains..." He brought his face close to her and lifted her up, only to slam her down again. "Little of how you can over come the amount of paralyzing supplements in that blood wine!" He brushed a fang against her cheek leaving an angry mark.

Seras was in shock from being thrown against the wall. One minute he was spouting poetry and love stories the next he was hurting her. She whimpered under his stare, at this moment she decided to stop being so weak. Raising her left hand she ordered her shadow forward. The darkness swirled silently behind the pissed vampire til it formed itself into a large cat. One that rivaled Alucard's Baskerville. Craven leaned forward and brushed his fangs against her throat in an almost loving manner.

-Zelkos-

Hearing his master's final order for the night he rolled his golden eyes. He first had to find the damned girl and that, in itself was proving to be a task in itself. His first task was to go the mansion that his master had told me of. Hellsing. He had a feeling the girl would still be residing in that place. According to what his master had told him over the years about this small thing, she was a creature of habit and preferred to stay where she felt safe. The girl would not move from a place where she felt at peace.

Zelkos made his way slowly to the outskirts of the loud and incredibly smelly city. The day was slowly breaking in on him and he felt the need to rush to a safe location. His skin could take the sun, but he'd rather not risk it. The sun did weaken him, as it did most vampires. He walked a few more paced til he spotted an old Inn. Figuring that it was the best for now he wondering into the back and quickly found a place to rest.

-Seras And Craven-

The beast of shadow hunched down and prepared itself to pounce upon the male. It kneaded the floor below it and its shadow-born muscles twitched in excitement. Just as it was about to pounce Craven's arm shot back and soon his body did the same, catching and pinning the beast to the floor.

"Such a smart move, but foolish." His smooth baritone voice broke from the silent room. He wrapped his arm around its throat and rolled the beast over to its side.

"Call it off now. Alright darling?" His tone was gentle and soothing to her. "I won't harm you again, if anf only if you call it off now."

Seras was laid against the wall stunned when he suddenly threw himself off her and onto the large feline. Her body had temporarily shut down from all the excitement. This was the longest she had been out and the most she had done in over fifteen years. His words didn't register in her mind as he wrestled her beast for control.

"I said call it BACK!" He growled and slammed the beast down hard as it tried to right itself and claw at him.


	7. Chapter Six Not Alone

~Chapter 6~

Not Alone

**As The Night Rose Again...**

-Seras-

Seras woke to very little memory of how she ended up where she was, her mind was fogged and her head was sore. She couldn't remember a time she was this sore, not even when she was impaled by holy blades did her head hurt this bad. She groaned as she tried to move, but to add to her pain, she found that she was bound with metal chains to what felt like a wall. Seras opened her eyes but found the same darkness as she had with them closed, not even her vampric senses could find a light.

"It will be of no use.." A soft child-like voice said through the darkness.

"Wh-whose there?" Seras asked softly.

"No one of real importance, miss."

"Don't give me that. What are you doing here? Did that.. bastard bring you here?"

Silence met her questions and she relaxed against her bindings. Once again she found her thoughts drifting to the man of her nightmares and fantasies. _Her_ no life King. With a sigh she allowed the memories to return to her, she allowed herself to be lost in their torturous hold.

**_Flashback_**

_Seras had her large weapon slung over her shoulder as she ran towards the convoy. Her unit falling behind with each of her graceful steps. She was dressed in her mustard yellow military grade uniform and her hair was short, but pinned back with unseen bobby pins. As she ran she felt a familiar and soothing presence watching her from the shadows. His bloody eyes criticising her every step, her every move, her very breath. _

_Seras was at the side of the truck in little to no time, another mission was completed with little death from their side. She was rather proud of herself, her shot was the final blow this old rogued vampire needed. Her shot brought down a vampire slightly younger then her own master, her shot killed another of her own kind. The reason for his death was simple, he was the creature behind most of the freak chips. He was the being who gave his blood for the damned freaks that killed her friends, other families and even children. _[A/n: I havent actually seen the end of the anime or read the end of the manga. I gathered most of my info from fanfictions or watching all of Hellsing. 3 Forgive me]

_The moment she threw her gun into its holding place she felt him. His hot breath on her neck, the dark, earthy and coppery scent filling her nose. _

_"Hello Master." She had said quietly. A chuckle answered her. She felt the hairs on her neck rise as a shiver traveled down her spine. _

_"Police girl. I am pleased, you finally did well." His deep voice finally spoke. His voice was, indeed, filled with humor and very little malice. This sound sent another shiver down her spine but also a tight feeling in her core, a feeling she had never had before. As the feeling spread she noticed another scent filling the air, a spicy, wet and sweet smell. _

_"Hmm Police Girl. Is there something you want? A rewards perhaps?" He had asked with another dark chuckle. Seras felt her face warm and her lifeless heart clench. Alucard seemed to notice this as well, for his grip around her tiny waist tightened. His warmth surrounding her and his darkness grasping at her innocent and pure heart. _

**_End_**_** Flashback**_

-Zelkos-

Emerging from his daylight dwelling, he made his way quickly to the Hellsing estate. He stopped at the outside of the gates and noted how much like a stereotypical vampire home it looked. The windows were in tact but everything else was in un-kept ruin. He lifted his nose to the breeze and caught a faint, sweet but powerful smell. The scent was a day or so old, but was strong enough it would be easy to track in the city.

Zelkos also caught the faint scent of something else, but disregarded it til his master arrived. The other scent wasn't as strong, but it was still lingering around the estate and around the girl. The scent brought forth an unpleasant memory of his own and was beginning to hope for the woman's sake that the source wasn't aware of her immortality's origin. A hope that he didn't realize was already shattered.

-Alucard-

As soon as night hit Alucard rose from his coffin, his hair and clothing perfect. His eyes held a crazy wild fire he hadn't had fuel for in years. Tonight he would see her, tonight he would hold her, tease her and torture her heart. Tonight he would take back what he released. His Police girl, his fledgling, _his_ Seras Victoria. Truth be told he hadn't really given Seras much thought since he freed her, but just as a child whose toys where taken, he wants her back.

Alucard called a few of his servants into his chambers and ordered them to ready the brides room be cleaned and clothing prepared. He gave them a list of items he knew Seras would enjoy and ordered a fresh stock of blood dolls be gathered. With his final order he phased into a shadowy portal and vanished. He expected everything to be ready when he and Seras returned.

With a soft pop Alucard's crimson clad body appeared in the damned steel bird he hated to travel in. His appearance startled a few of his followers but kicked them into gear and the plane took of shortly after. It's direction was his former home, the location of his slavery.

**A/n: Hello All. I am sorry for the late updates and the short chapters! As some of you know I have a little one to care for, so I can not update as I like. Buuut your comments and constant reading of this story of mine keeps me going! I thank you all and if you shoot me ideas I shall see if I can get them written into the story! **

**The question is.. who will prove their worth to our favorite Police girl? Will we see something amazing from her? Or will Craven and Alucard kill each other for her? So many questions! Buut I bet we'll find out soon! [I am finding out with you wonderful readers!]**

**The Grand Dragon Of Light: I thank you for the long reviews you leave me and the wonderful praise! 3 **

**There are some many wonderful reviewers and I thank you all! **


	8. Chapter Seven Unknown Pup, Scared Pup

~Chapter 7~

**Unknown Pup, Scared Pup**

The night was fesh and new, Seras caught the sweet scent of the moon as she rose higher and higher. She felt her heart cry out in want, in desire for the moon and her wonderful gracing light. Seras felt her shadow purr in response to her desire, but quickly died down after reminding the girl where she was being held and of her situation.

"Umm.. Hello?" Seras called out for the fifth time, hoping the child would respond to her. The silence was starting to bug her. Shifting slightly she heard her own chains echo in the room and began to wonder if the child was even still there. Not a sound was heard from it, no breathing, no shifting nothing. Seras' mind began to jump to many out comes and possibilities regarding this child, this wolf pup.

"Child. Answer me, now." Seras ordered firmly, her voice emotionless and willed with a warning. Seras had grown quite a bit stronger over the years and she knew how to fill her voice and her very being with a warning of death or injury if her demands weren't met. Since the death of her beloved Intgera, Seras had learned a great many more things, besides the control of her shadow.

"S-Sorry.. Madam Vampire... I ju-just don't know h-how to talk to y-you." The small voice finally squeaked out in the silent room. Chains began to make sounds as they were rubbed against the wall.

."You don't know how to talk to me?"

"N-no.. The other's never spoke.." The child's voice shook.

"Others?" Seras asked softly.

"Yes.."

"Other who?"

"Other women.. Other vampiresses.."

"Tell me more, child."

There was a long pause as the child tried to search for the correct words to explain what he had seen. To tell her that the man she was captured by was nothing but a slave trader.

"I-I guess I should start about who _I _am, shouldn't I?" He waited for any sound that she agreed and with a slight sound from her he continued.

"My name is Blaise Feinrus. I am a descendant of the great Norse wolf Fenris. For hundreds of years my family has served Craven and his coven. But in the last two hundred years, he started to go a bit.. crazy. He kept going on and on about finding_ him. _Or course he never told us who he was talking about but we assume it was his old friend." Blaise's voice got sad. "But not longer after I was born I found out he was searching for a man named Alucard. And it seems with you he'll have him." Blaise explained with a sad but factual tone.

With this explained Seras went silent verbally, but inside she was begging Alucard would stay gone, she begged that he still didn't see her as his child. She begged to whatever god would listen that he stay away. In her heart, however, she could _feel _him coming closer. This fact seemed to scare her more then the fact that she was chained in a darkness even a vampire could not see in.

-Zelkos-

Zelkos continued on his way in search of this now trouble-some girl. His nose quickly led him down into the basement of the once high and mighty Hellsing. Suddenly the scent of her portal caught him and he froze. The girl was stronger then he was expecting, she had mastered what few vampires could.

Zelkos glanced up at the stone ceiling and sighed. His master had seen the promise in her, he knew what she'd be able to do. So why did he release her? Why did he let such a promising gem go? Little did he know but his master would be asking himself the very same string of questions. Zelkos dropped his head and quickly followed the strongest scent, taking note that it smelled like a Spring Sun. Cheery, bright, but very floral.

Quickly the man found himself before a large wardrobe full of clothing from he time. Just as most vampires preferred clothing from their era this woman seemed to share that view. A slight smile graced his lips as he saw a coat very distinct of his master's only this was a deeper color then his.

Reaching out he felt the soft fabric between his long fingers. It was expensive and not of the vampire's created world. The girl had sent for this item to be created and from the scent of it she never actually wore it. To him it seemed that she simply wished to remember that master that left her. The poor girl seemed to care for her master more then Alucard seemed to notice.

Zelkos soon felt his master's arrival and went to greet and report to him. His movement's quick and seemless. He found it odd he could smell the portal but not the destination.

-Alucard-

It took a few hours til the damned thing reached the place he was needed. The plane didn't go to an airport, rather it went straight to the Hellsing compound, landing on the air strip there. Looking out the window old memories came flooding back to him, causing a slight smile to grace his lips. The place was where he was a slave, yes, but he was allowed to do as he pleased with in his master's orders. All in all the place wasn't a place of sour memories.

Before the pilot could announce they had arrived, the tall and powerful being melted through the plane and onto the ground below. As soon as his head hit the air he was bombarded with her scent mixed with the constant scent of another. Even outside of the compound he knew the girl had found trouble once again. Alucard found, however, with her scent around him he could not find the anger.

That is until Zelkos appeared. With a quick bow the male walked to him, a strange expression dawned on his face.

"Sire, I came her as asked. I followed her scent inside but I could not fine the girl. It seems she can create rather large portals over a distance. And it seemed the scent is at least two days old. " He stated bowing again, trying to avoid the look he saw cross his Lord's face once he told him she was not present.

"Did you catch the scent of her location?" His baritone voice filled the clearing in a loud boom, causing Zelkos to flinch.

"No sire. The scents were to mixed for me to find anything but her own, delicate scent." Zelkos responded. He had barely managed to get it out when he heard the sound of his master's coat rustling. Without glancing up he knew his master had portaled into the girl's room.

Alucars, upon hearing his right-hands report did just that. He went to his former childe's room. her scent was the strongest here and it forced him to smile as soon as he entered. His toothy grin was short lived, however, as he did notice the scent that his servant missed. It seemed an old friend had summoned him using his childe as bait.

A deep frown crossed it face just as Zelkos joined him. "Sire?"

"Follow me.. I know who is with her. And let us hope for his sake she is unharmed.


	9. Chapter Eight Breaking Free

~Chapter 8~

Breaking Free

"What is y-your n-name?" The little voice that belonged to Blaise asked finally after an hour of silence. His voice shaking and cracked from the over use. The poor pup sounded scared as well as pained to Seras' ears.

"Victoria... Seras. But you can call me whatever you like." She said in a very soft gentle voice. She was hiding the fact that her arm, neck and back hurt from how she was restrained. After a bit she had slumped over and if anyone could see in the deep of darkness they'd see her in a very defeated manner. Her body looking very much like a 'Y'.

"C-can I just call you Victoria?" He asked her voice sounding a little better.

"Yes. And I promise I'll help you escape this horrible place. No one deserves such a terrible treatment. Least of all something as sweet as you."

Little did she know but there was someone else in the room with them, hiding his presence and listening to the two's exchange. A sly smile graced his lips. He had found something out about his desired bride, that he was sure no one else knew. The girl cared for all regardless of their species, breed or past. This woman was more compassionate than any other being he had ever met, especially for a vampiress. This fact only made him want her more.

"Th-thank you... And i am sorry... very sorry." The sound of breaking chains filled the room. The green eyes widening in the shock from the sound. He knew it wasn't from his female but from the very thing he had tortured for a full century relentlessly. The child whom he beat, starved, drowned and force to do un-named things. The being he hated had broken its chains easily and was now likely stalking towards him.

"Bl-" Was all that Seras could push out before a sleep-like state overcame her mind. The being had forced her into such a state with a simple spell, but she would not wake again unless HE reversed it. No one else.

Silence suddenly filled the room once again and Craven began to panic. For the first time in his life he was feeling regret for his actions on another creature. For the first time he saw the error of his ways, but before he could open a portal, the being was on him. A loud crack filled the silent room and he soon realised that the sound was his own body hitting the wall. Pain didn't register before he was thrown again. **Rip.** The sound made me want to throw up. **Crunch. Splat. **To anyone listening it would have sounded like a terrible sound effect in an 80s Anime, but to him it finally registered. The pain, the inability to feel his arms, the pain flowing throw his body and finally the warm wetness surrounding him.

As quickly as it started it was over for the horrible vampire. He found blissful darkness caving his mind. Before the darkness surrounded him he silently vowed to take back what was his and kill the damned wolf child.

"I am very sorry, Miss Victoria but I'll be removing you from his filth..." A child-like growling voice filled the room, the sound falling onto two unconscious forms. One male, bloody and near death and one female, knocked into a hibernating sleep.

-Alucard and Zelkos-

"Sire? Please explain what you me-"

"I do not have to explain anything to the likes of you, servant." Alucard snapped harshly at his most loyal servant. He was filled with an emotion he refused to recognise. The emotion was swirling and spinning itself into knots in the pit of his stomach. This fact made his desire to find her all the more strong, the emotion actually forced him to _fear_ for her, _fear_ for everything he knew, _fear. _

Quickly he made his way from building to building in the town closest. He flitted faster then he had ever before, just to find the woman he threw away. "Please be safe.." He pleaded to any God that would listen. "Please Police Girl..."

-Blaise _And _Seras-

Running on all fours with another being slung over ones back, no matter how light the person was, was quite a difficult task for the wolf-child. He was in his quadrapedal beastial form, the form that his kind used for hunting or escaping quickly. The latter of the fact was his current use. He ran hard, fast and quickly, escaping the hell he knew. At this present time his main goal was to save the sweet, compassionate woman on his back. This vampiress had shown him that not every being in this world was terrible. For that he found he must protect her.

As he ran he began to think of some place to go, some place to hide, someplace to keep her safe. Yet, even as they ran through the countryside, he still didn't stop. Til finally he was forced to, the sun had begun to rise. Luckily he past an abandoned farmstead not to far back so, turning around he quickly made this their temporary haven.


	10. Chapter Nine Memories And Anger

~Chapter 9~

Memories and Anger

Alucard and Zelkos quickly found the bar that Seras had foolishly walked into. Her scent was all over the place. It trailed, spun and danced in their senses, as if to tease. It was a few days old and to make matters worse, the companion scent was _his. _Alucard was all to familiar with that scent and the beast that came with it.

_Flashback_

"Drake.. You really should reconsider this. There are better options then giving yourself over to _her_." His smooth voice seemed to beg. The man's unearthy green eyes shining with fear for his friend.

"Tis the only way I can insure my people of their lives... Not even you can stop me from that Craven. besides the draw backs to dealing with her and becoming one of her children, really aren't that grand. I will simply lose to ability to taste food." The current Dracula explained, his voice full of emotions, life and a slight bit of fear. He feared for his people, his country and his very life.

"I tell ya Drake... you are making a mistake. I have heard that that woman is an undead demon... A demon that feed on the life blood of humans, women and children alike... Just please think it over." With that Craven left his friends side, with one glance back, he sighed. He hoped his friend would choose the right path, but in his heart he knew if his friend went down that path, he would follow to help him.

[2 months later]

Red eyes watched from the shadows. Moving only enough to keep the person's target well within range. He had been watching her for a few weeks now. Watching as she cleaned, dressed, bathed, ate and even slept with his best friend. The ever watching hungry red eyes. Oh how this creature had desired her, oh how he wanted her for his own. The poor creature now had the power his friend had, the sheer force to take what he wanted.

Quickly without much more thought the man jumped from his little corner onto the woman of his desire. Long sharp fangs found their mark and the beast within him took over. The taste of her blood in his mouth drove him to want more, more and more. He found he could not stop, nor did he want to til she was drained of the wonderful wine. The woman made a soft whimpering sound just as the light left her eyes.

Red turned to bright green as the creature pulled from the pale neck. His eyes widened and tears began to well. This was not supposed to happen, he was not supposed to lose control, but it and he had.

"Mina... I am sorry..." He spoke, little did he know but another set of eyes had seen the last bit of the confrontation. And the being behind them was pissed and more then heart broken. His best friend had chosen the same path he himself had, and in his bloodlust had killed the only woman the dark haired King felt he'd ever love. So he began to plot of the man's death, the images flowing into his mind of the torture.

Over the years after that he heard rumors of his once best friend. Of his lovers found dead, drained, used and broken. His anger only grew when once again the man took someone dear to him, killing her as he had done before. With this he vowed to kill his friend even if it killed him.

_End__ Flashback_

Once the quick memory finished he picked up his pace. he needed to get to his police girl and get to her fast. He'd be damned, more-so, if he allowed him to take one more person from him. Least of all a woman he'd thrown aside to begin with. Alucard growled loudly as the scent got stronger. He was close.

Zelkos looked at his master with pity, knowing full well what was going on in his head. A few years after Alucard turned him, he had shared his past with the loyal man. Including the love he had lost to his best friend then his own child to the same man. Zelkos knew better than to ask why his king was reacting so, for a woman he had tossed aside. He could see it plainly upon his face. He only hoped the King would figure it out for himself soon.

The two did not stop even as the sun rose, as they would reach their target within minutes. The sight and being waiting for them would have already seen his death nearing, the death would not be by the hands of the man who plotted it for so many years.

-Blaise And Seras-

Gently the wolf-child laid his new friend down upon the dusty bed. His nose easily picking up the scents of the hardships the place had seen. But he knew that those memories the wood kept were far in the past. He only wondered what his future would hold now that he was free. Looking down at Seras he began to wonder what her future held as well. Soon a soft whine escaped him and he nudged Seras' face with his cold nose, before curling around her with his large fuzzy body.

The wolf-child was young by his kinds terms. A mere 105 years to them, to their bodies it seemed like only maybe 5 or 6 years. That was all he appeared to be when in his human form. Wolves aged very slowly, their evolutionary chain forced them to grow in intellect rather then sheer strength. Even in his wolf form he looked like a child. You see, when a wolf is fully mature he stands easily at about 6 foot 5 in human form, but in wolf form he was about 6 foot even from paw to shoulder. Right now he was barely 4 foot in both forms.

Seras made a soft sound around noon but quickly relaxed again against her wolf friend. She could smell him and knew she was safe.

-Craven, Zelkos and Alucard-

As soon as the two burst from the door the strange scent of musk, blood and tears hit them. The scents were easy enough to pin point. The tears where of the woman they were searching for, the musk easily wolf and the blood. The blood was what confused them. It was clearly male and there was a lot of it. Alucard sniffed again and grinned. He knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Well, well ,well Craven. Seems you finally bit off more then you could chew." Alucards smooth voice broke the silence as they entered the room. Zelkos quickly turned on the light. The sight was impressive to say the least. The room was spotless other then one small area that was quickly filling with blood.

A cough, a weeze and a groan answered them. "S-so.. you.. came.. Drake..." The man said weakly, coughing up more blood. "Too... b-bad... y-you are t-too... late.." With that he weakly pulled a small item from his pocket and pressed a button on the small item. A loud, ear shattering screech filled the room before the bright light engulfed the three in a fire filled blast. The entire Manor went up in smoke, fire and debris.


	11. Chapter Ten Curiosities

**~Chapter 11~**

**Curiosities **

Blaise lifted his head and sharp sound of the explosion. His ears perked and alert for any other sounds to follow. He knew right away where the explosion had stemmed from and he had wondered why why now, why had craving chosen to use the bombs in the house after they had escaped. Still the wolf-child kept his head up and ears erect for any other sounds the follow.

Soon Blaise got bored of hearing nothing and simply laid his huge head back down and settled comfortably around the vampiress he had taken to. Anyone else would have killed her on the spot, any other wolven being that is. Vampires where their masters yes, but they were unwilling, slaves if you will, not servants. But not this child, no, he saw the good in her and felt she deserved kindness as she had done the same for him. Yet, he did find her a curiosity. She was a demon woman who seemed more angelic than she should, she was innocent. This confused him, as he could smell clearly how long she has a master and was near him. That scent was one the never disappeared. Yet, why had the woman remained pure in spirit AND body? What was wrong with her sire?

Blaise snorted loudly at the thought of anything being wrong with the woman he was curled around and soon drifted into a light sleep. His mind focused on the area around them and the location of the sun.

* * *

Crimson tendrils seeped from under the large stone and hard burning wood. To the being quickly rushing to put the fire out and find those who survived, the sight looked like fire and blood. The sight made them push harder to find a living being, but you can not hope to find a living being when the victims where indeed already dead.

* * *

Seras shifted slightly in her forced sleep. Something was wrong, she could feel it and her dreams quickly took a very, very dark turn.

_Dream_

_Looking around Seras found that her once happy scene of a beautiful meadow heated with long rays of sunlight, had shifted to a dark, damp and musky smelling cell. To her right was a well protected light torch and to her right was another iron cell. She could not see within it but she could feel the presence of another trapt in the darkness just behind those rusted bars. Keeping calm the girl carefully looked around more, she memorized each crack, stone and stain around her. _

_"Hehehe. So.. you disobeyed him again, did you? Silly fool." A hate-filled feral sounding voice filled her quiet area. The sound screamed off the walls and forced the poor girl to cower with her hands covering her ears. It hurt so much she feared her ears would bleed. The voice had begun to morph at the end from a female's voice to a striking male's voice. One she knew._

_"You are foolish, useless and powerless compared. Just give it up. You fucking weak bitch!" It taunted. Seras simply kept her body low and pulled her legs to her chest. She knew the dream was not of her own as she could feel who the being was and she refused to give in. _

_"Get up! You weak thing. Stand and face your fears. Face me so I can end your existence in this world! Stand and FACE ME NOW YOU MISTAKE!" It yelled forcing her to cower deeper into the dust. Soon the being feel silent, the echos long stopped. Slowly she uncurled her body and no sooner had she gotten to her feet was she slammed into the stone brick behind her. Her wide eyes could only see the deep red eyes of the one man who had tried to break her, tried to make her into a No-Life-Queen. Her former master. Alucard._

_Dream__ End_

Seras woke with a start and her sudden movement earned a shrill yelp from her protector. Quickly the beast jumped from her, his fur on end. He feared that her startled awaken meant something was near he had not sensed. After a few seconds a loud thump was heard, followed by a loud string of curses.

"What the hell, Blaise?!" She yelled after her profane string stopped. Shooting him a harsh glare she saw his ears lower and him whine softly.

"Blaise... Come here I am sorry I got mad... You just scared me..." She sat up, spun around and opened her arms to him. She felt bad about her actions but didn't realise she had startled him just as he did her. Blaise looked at her and whined again, his head cocking gently to the side. This women just went from royally pissed to concerned in seconds. What an oddity indeed.

Slowly his large paws began moving til he was just at her feet then her simply fell to the dusty floor next to her, his large neck soon wrapped in those delicate arms of hers. The feeling made him feel safe, loved and worth something to someone, a bunch of feelings he had never felt before and he loved it.

**A/n:**

**Sorry for the shortness of it. I needed to get this posted before I forgot completely. I have no excuse other than I was going thru the mourning process as my father just past. I am well now and he is in a better place. **

**As a side note I am in need of a beta. Please help meh!**


	12. Chapter Eleven Unheard Goodbyes

~Chapter 12~

Unheard Good-Byes

Blaise snuggled his large head closer to the petit woman with a low whine and looked at her as to ask what was wrong. His yellow-orange eyes shining with the question, one he could not speak as his large maw was sealed shut from lack of water. He was in pain, yet he only allowed his focus to remain on the girl. She was his hope.

"Oh Blaise.. I swear it was just a bad dream...One i'd rather not see come into fruition..." Seras stated burying her face in his fur. Suddenly a scent hit her nose and she froze. The horrible thing was coming from him, no where else. To her he smelled sick, like a bitter smell hit her nose from his body. This little fact hurt her more then she could state. Her savior was sick and possible dying. Smelling again she began to bury her face slightly deeper, hoping to find exactly what it is that had him as ill as she felt he was. She knew better than say anything as she felt his nose could smell the bitter scent as well, lifting her face orange met red and they both sighed.

"I suppose we should keep going. But where are you taking me? " She asked and the wolf-child simply lifted his head to the air and turned west. He knew where there was a safe place, he could smell the safety in the air, even with the stinging scent of the infection. He also knew they needed to get moving and soon as he could also feel the power of a strong Vampire making his way to them. Funny thing was it felt chaotic, felt as if it was traveling in many, a bulk, a swarm, not as if it was moving in a single mass.

Suddenly a familiar scent filled the air as the smell of strong smoke hit him. How could he have not sensed him sooner? How could he be so careless with his new prize?! Blaise looked at her quickly only to see she had already sensed it as well and froze. She could not rightly believe the man, no Monster, could do such a thing. Even among vampire kind a power like that is unheard of. The man had burned his body so he could reform it. Craven was now a living mass of smoke!

The smokey cloud quickly surrounded them as a loud evil chuckle was heard from within. "Foolish mutt and silly girl. I have to say forcing me to resort to such a manner just to have my intended back was most cunning, but..." There was a moment of still silence. "It only saved her a few moments of freedom."

"BLAISE!" Her voice screamed. The wolf-child could only blinding search around the smoke for her, sadly he was not fast enough to locate her as the smoke seemed to disappate. Leaving nothing but a sad wolf behind. Not even her scent remained.  
**-A-A-**  
Blaise had just shifted down, back to his human form when the chaotic energy arrived. It had taken a good five minutes after Seras was taken. The flapping of wings was almost silent had it not been for his sensitive ears. Ears that had gotten him into trouble in the past as well as kept him sane. Ears he was hoping Seras would grace with her own sound again.

"Boy. You will tell me where he had taken her." A deep, smooth, clearly male voice said from seemingly no where as the swarm appeared to him. He was not scared, however, as he felt no malice towards himself from said voice, only a deep desire, one he could only assume it was to find Seras.  
"I-I do-n't know.. whe-re he too-k her." He managed out, his voice cracked harsh and weak. He was already near death it seemed. The infection was deeper and more wide spread then even his supernatural blood could handle.

The mass of bats reformed to a tall, pale male. One with shining red, angery eyes and a wide jagged toothe filled sneer. The being stood tall and stared down at the dying child. His sneer quickly turned to a frown as he realized that his fledgling's once savior was dying. This knowledge, he knew, would bring her great pain. So with little option left he walked closer to the boy, bent down and gently laid a hand on his head.

"I can save you, rid your body of the filth filling your veins."

Blaise lifted his head weakly to look a the male more so. "Wh-"

"Make no mistake, boy. I do not do this for you. I do this for her."

Upon hearing this the boy nodded weakly, accepting whatever fate the vampire before him had in store. He began to say his final goodbyes to his old life and life in general. He did not trust this new being, yet he had no energy left to fight.

Soon with his last good bye his world went black and his thoughts stopped.

**A/n Sorry this chapter will be a tad shorter then most. I am sorry for never updating and the only excuse I have is laziness and a small child. I beg forgiveness!**


End file.
